warriors_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
LunaClan/Roleplay
Archives: 'None Spiderheart padded into camp so she could eat. '''Cinder'' ''I liek polka dots'' 21:33, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Sunpaw bounced over to Spiderheart. "Hi!" she squealed. "Can you be my mentor? I forget mine!" 21:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit curled her tail over her nose, trying to fall asleep. Her mind was invaded by nightmares of her parents, and she saw them whenever she closed her eyes. --- Moonstar walked around camp, surveying. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 21:57, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Spiderheart chuckled. "I would love to young one, but I'm a medicine cat. Do you want to be a medicine cat?" ''Cinder'' ''I liek polka dots'' 22:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Axolotlheart looked at Moonstar. "Should I gather a hunting patrol?" She asked the leader. —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''Ju'st'' keep]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''swim'ming'']]' 22:01, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Moonstar nodded. "Yes. And I'll join you." ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 22:02, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Icecreek jumped to his paws. 22:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Spiderheart jumped up and bounded over to Axolotheart. "Can I come with you? I need some tansy." '''Cinder''' [[Spiderheart|''I liek polka dots]] 22:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yes yes yes YES!" Sunpaw called, bounding across camp to follow Spiderheart."Could I?" 22:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Spiderheart smiled. "I'd love to have you as an apprentice. Lets go ask Moonstar!" Spider meowed and went to Moonstar. ''Cinder'' ''I liek polka dots'' 22:18, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit stumbled to her paws, and padded over to where Soaringkit, her best friend, sat. "Soar..." she mewed sadly. "I hate my daddy..." ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 10:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "What do you mean?" he squeaked, nudging her shaking pelt. Write it on the sky 18:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "He's mean and he calls me mean names and he scratched me once..." Hazelkit whimpered, a tear sliding down her cheek. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 18:47, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit hugged her. "You stick with me, Haze." he said, hugging her. Write it on the sky 18:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "I'm scared, Soar..." She cried, hugging him back. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 18:53, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "Don't be. I'll be right here for you all the time." he purred, flicking her ears with his soft, thin tail. Write it on the sky 18:55, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks, Soar," Hazelkit mewed, pressing close to him. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:04, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Icecreek licked his long pelt. 19:08, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit purred. "You're welcome, Haze." he purred. "Let's play!" Write it on the sky 19:23, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "Okay!" Hazelkit replied. "Try to catch me!" She ran out of the nursery, laughing. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit chased after her, nipping at her tail every so often playfully and grabbing onto it, but failed every time as it was shaken from his grasp. Write it on the sky 20:28, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "Haha! I'm too fast for you!" Hazelkit cried, running faster and crashing into the wall of the medicine den. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 20:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit let out a hearty purr. "Y'alright, Haze?" he laughed. Write it on the sky 21:04, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "Ya think?" She replied, tackling him to the ground and pinning him down. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 21:05, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit laughed. Write it on the sky 21:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Mistkit came padding up. "Can I play?" She asked. ---- Hazelkit nodded. "You both try to catch me!" She took off in the other direction, not looking where she was going. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Fennelpaw blocked Hazelkit's path by jumping in front of her. "Don't be a spoon, Hazelkit. Can't you see the wall?" she hissed. Write it on the sky 19:22, March 20, 2013 (UTC) "I-I'm s-sorry..." She whimpered, runnign and hiding behind Soaringkit, shaking a little. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:41, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Fennelpaw snorted. "I'm not mad at you, honey. Just warning you." she laughed. Write it on the sky 20:50, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Memories of her father clouded Hazelkit's mind, and she pressed closer to Soaringkit. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit looked at her. "You look tired. Wanna rest a while?" he asked. Write it on the sky 19:49, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit nodded. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 20:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit lay beside her and fell asleep, faintly snoring. Write it on the sky 19:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit smiled. Of course he'd fall asleep that quickly. She lay against him, and the sound of his beating heart lulled her into sleep. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:04, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Fennelpaw snorted as she walked past the two kits sleeping, but quietly enough not to wake them, showing she cared a little bit. Write it on the sky 19:06, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Moonstar smiled. Hazelkit and Soaringkit looked like best friends already. ---- Darkfur lashed his tail, going over to his mate and kit. "Birchleaf, Mistkit," he smiled. Mistkit bounced over to him and curled into his side. He purred, sweeping his tail over his flank. "Where's the brat?" He sneered, not seeing Hazelkit. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) At Soaringkit's wake, he heard Darkfur's words. He flexed his claws and curled closer to Hazelkit. "I won't let him touch you." he growled faintly. Write it on the sky 19:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Darkfur growled, and padded toward the nursery. "Brat! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit opened his eyes and hissed. He got up, eyes fixed angrily on the tom. "I do hope you don't mean Hazelkit." he growled. Write it on the sky 19:27, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "That's exactly who I mean. Bring it to me. Now." Darkfur hissed. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "It? Excuse me, Haze is not ''an ''it. She's a she. And no. Why should I bring her to you? She's terrified of you, Darkfur. She doesn't understand why you neglect her. You're so nice to Mistkit and Birchleaf, but why are you so.. distant from Haze? She wants a father as much as I want mine back. But at least when Streakpelt was alive he cared about me! She has a father now, and you have a daughter. You should love her as much as you love Mistkit." Soaringkit growled. Write it on the sky 19:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay